Heavy in Your Arms
by Winter Blue Dragon
Summary: Itachi Baby daddy thingie oneshot


**A/N: Holas! Here I am once again… Don't worry I haven't given up on my other stories; I'm just doing a few oneshots! It's kinda one of those baby-daddy things (You know the ones where someone gets pregnant and it's unplanned and stuff) I've had this Idea for awhile and it's gnawing at my brain… I still say it's the evil plot-bunnies poking my brain with their spears but… Anyway, I'll be basing the titles of these stories (I'll do one for each Akatsuki guy) off my favorite songs just so you know! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Heavy in Your Arms

**~I only own my OC~**

Ayumi paced back and forth in her room. She had dark green shoulder length hair and forest green eyes to match. She kept pacing back and forth, every once in a while she'd look at the object on the counter in the bathroom. Said object was pregnancy test and it was positive. The reason why she was pacing was because she was trying to come up with a battle plan. She had to tell him, she had to! She stopped and sighed. _I'll just tell Pein-sama first and then I'll tell Itachi. _She thought to herself. She quickly hurried out the door and to Pein's office. Once she got there she knocked three times.

"Come in" A tired voice called from behind said door. She walked in to see Pein writing out paper work and hating every moment of it.

"Sir, if you're busy then I can come back later." Ayumi informed. He sighed and looked up at her.

"No, its ok, I'll do anything to get a break from this" Pein replied. Ayumi nodded.

"W-well sir, I have come to inform you that I a-m pr-pregnant" She stuttered and he sighed.

"I feared the day this happened" He muttered to himself. "You are to keep this child if you like and if you do you'll be taken off missions. Just remember, if this child is born then it'll probably have the Sharingan" Ayumi nodded.

"I'll keep it sir" Ayumi replied. "I'll go tell Itachi now" He nodded while she hurried out the door. She walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Itachi's bedroom. She knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Kisame.

"Oh, Hello Ayumi-chan" He gave her a toothy grin. "Itachi's inside if you're looking for him"

"Thank you Kisame" She thanked him while walking into the room. Kisame walked away while closing the door. Itachi was indeed in the room. He was lying on his bed while reading a book. He looked up at Ayumi and gave her a questioning look.

"What is it Ayumi?" Itachi asked. Ayumi sighed.

"I-Itachi I-I-I'm p-p-p-p-pregnant" She stuttered.

"Then get rid of it" He replied while going back to his book. She gaped at him.

"Maybe I don't want to" She started with some new found anger.

"And why wouldn't you?" He asked while closing his book. "You don't honestly want to raise a child, do you?"

"Maybe I do" She replied. "Itachi, I'm tired of you running my life for me! I want to keep this child!" Itachi stood up off his bed and stared down at her.

"Look, Ayumi" He started. "This child is _not _coming into this world" He activated his Sharingan while staring down on her. Pein busted through the door and stood in front of Ayumi.

"Itachi, leave her be" Pein warned. "If she wants this child then let her have it. Besides this child will most likely have the Sharingan and that can help the Akatsuki greatly."

"Ayumi" Itachi looked past Pein to glare at Ayumi. "If you keep this child then what we have will be lost"

"Then leave! I don't care anymore! I want to be a mother, Itachi! And if you can't accept that, then I'll do it alone!" Once Ayumi was done yelling she ran past Pein and out the room. She ran through the hallways until she ran into her room. Once there she collapsed onto her bed. Her body was racked with sobs as she cried.

…Five months later…

Ayumi sat on the couch in the living room as she read her favorite Manga. She was now six months along and her stomach was fairly big. She usually wore her coat around the hideout because of a comment Hidan said… lets just say, Hidan didn't walk straight for at least a week.

She sighed as she closed her book and walked to her room. She was alone in the base with no one accept Itachi. She and Itachi didn't talk to each other anymore. Sometimes they would glance at each other but that's about it. She winced when felt a sharp kick from her child.

"Now why do you have to do that to mummy?" She asked her unborn baby.

The response was another kick. But this time it was harder. She stopped and put a hand on her stomach. The baby kicks once again but this time it hurt Ayumi. It kept happening again and again, each time getting worse. Soon she fell to her knees and screamed. _These aren't kicks are they? Don't tell me I'm… _Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain. She screamed once again and she felt a liquid pool underneath her. She heard someone run towards her. Itachi ran down the hallway when he heard Ayumi scream. Once she came into sight he noticed the puddle underneath her.

"Ayumi, what's wrong?" He asked her while stooping next to her. Her face was covered with sweat and a pained look was on her face.

"Itachi, its t-t-time" She replied.

He picked her up bridal style and ran to the infirmary. He started to prep her for surgery once he laid her down on a bed. He had her legs spread while he prepped her. With every pain she gripped the sheets on the bed. Itachi had put on a smock, face mask, and gloves so he could do this.

"Alright Ayumi, when I tell you I want you to push" Itachi informed in a softer tone. Ayumi nodded weakly and did what she was told.

She was in labor for who knows how long, until the room was filled with a baby's shrill cry. Ayumi looked over to see Itachi holding something. He ran out of the room holding the small infant.

"Itachi?" She called out. "Itachi! Itachi!" She was worried that Itachi was doing something to the baby. _He went to kill it, didn't he? Oh lord, please don't let it be… _Her thoughts were interrupted by Itachi returning with a small bundle in his arms.

"What is it Ayumi?" He asked.

"Where did you go?" She looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"I just went to clean her off." He replied. "I also wanted to check her over because she's premature"

"She? It's a girl?" Ayumi asked. He nodded. He handed the small baby over to her. She held the infant in her arms with care.

"Her immune system is on the weak side but she'll most likely grow out of it." Itachi informed. "We-you'll have to watch that for awhile"

"Itachi, why didn't you want her?" Ayumi asked him. Itachi turned away for a minute.

"I just wasn't ready" He admitted after a small silence. "I never wanted to hurt you. I just don't want my child to grow up thinking I'm a murder"

"Itachi, even if she were to think that, it doesn't mean that she won't love you." Ayumi replied. Itachi looked at her with surprise in his eyes. "I want you in her life, Itachi, and I want you back in mine."

Itachi walked over to her and picked her bridal style and took her to her room and laid her down on her bed. He crawled into the bed as well and pulled her close. He looked into the green eyes if their daughter and stroked her head, feeling some raven black hair. Ayumi smiled at him and snuggled her head into his chest.

…

They named the child Miyo Uchiha. She grew up in the Akatsuki base. She always loved to train with her father. Her Sharingan activated when she was nine and she never backed down from a fight. She became a wonderful Shinobi and her parents were very proud of her. She was always a stubborn one, but she loved to have with the other Akatsuki members. The only time she was really serious was in battle. She became part of the Akatsuki when she was nineteen. When Sasuke killed Itachi she swore her vengeance and that she would kill Sasuke. She was an only child but she wasn't spoiled. Itachi cherished her with his life and swore to protect her at all costs.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Again this is the result of boredom and evil plot bunnies. I'll make more oneshots for each Akatsuki member. If you have any ideas please share them! I've got the ideas for Kisame and Deidara. Thank you and goodnight! **__


End file.
